God Artifacts
Artifact redirects here. God Artifacts, 'otherwise known simply as '''Artifacts, '''are powerful items that exist in the world of the campaign. Created by the gods in times of great need, some artifacts are merely legend whilst others are real. They are extremely costly to use, as they were initially intended to be wielded by a deity. That said, artifacts possess potentially world-altering power. There may be other artifacts that exist. However, this list only document those confirmed to have been used by mortals or Acolytes. List of Known Artifacts 'Luxius' Holy Blade, or Demon Blade of the Gods A special blade wielded by Luxius himself during the Malladir crisis. Borne out of a great and terrible need to contain the dark, the sword can seal away three lesser demons or two greater demons within its blade. The sword then uses their anima to amplify damage. The sword also acts as a magic catalyst, making it a powerful tool no matter who uses it. Its current whereabouts are unknown, except for that it was stolen from Luxius' Acolytes preceeding the Coalescence. 'Luxius' Seeing Eye' An ever-burning lantern that glows with a radiant light. It physically repels darkness and anima in a 25-foot radius. This lantern used to serve as a way for Luxius to see directly into the Overworld. It was last seen in the possession of an Acolyte in the Caemanu town of Sidus. Ring of Luxii A powerful ring that served as both a weapon and a vessel. Before Luxius' death, the ring was made of pure light and bestowed by the deity to one who needed it. Eventually Luxius would give it physical form, enchanting Ladra Wintermore's wedding band and transforming it. Sometime after that, Luxius channeled his will into the ring. Acolytes would later find a way to store artifacts inside, including the Cosmos Wand, Cosmos Cloak, and the Fiery Spear of Destruction (albeit temporarily). In combat, the user of the ring can summon a horde of Lightspears, which are ephemeral missiles made of light energy. While they do cause pain, it is impossible to land a killing blow with these spears. This feature may seem like Luxius' mercy, but it is heavily implied that this mechanic was used for torture. The ring can also generate a barrier that negates damage taken by the user. 'Fiery Spear of Destruction' A combat spear forged deep within the earth by Daz. It is a bronze spear that glows with noticeable heat and energy when held, and can be thrown at a target for massive damage. It does however release a large wave of fire and force, making it dangerous to use in close-quarters encounters. 'Singing Crimson Twinblades' Razor-sharp, paired scimitars of the war god Daz. Their blades gleam a sinister red, and it seems as if they are vibrating and humming ever so slightly. The twinblades are very effective against organic foes, as they inflict incurable wounds that bleed profusely. The blades themselves cut so cleanly the target does not feel anything until the next turn. The 'Aegis' Within Daz's sanctum, his inscriptions referenced an "Aegis to the east, in the wilds." 'Terramite Bow' Weapon of choice of the goddess Naetara. With wooden limbs hewn from the mighty and rare Terramite tree, this bow can summon dangerous vegetation around a target. It casts a potent variation of Entangle when successful, summons poisonous vines that slow the target and do additional damage. This weapon also serves as a +3 bow. 'Crown of Thorns' Headgear bestowed upon only the highest ranking members in the Arboreal Guard. To receive the Crown of Thorns is a great honor. Using the Crown causes thorns and barbs to grow on the user's weapon, greatly augmenting the damage of their next attack. 'Cosmos Wand' An artifact created by Falladin. This was given to the first Acolyte Frieda to help augment her magical abilities, as well as help her maintain her position as the leader of Venefice. The wand is crystalline in appearance, with glowing dust and motes of light resembling the cosmos swirling within. It is likely the most powerful magic catalyst in the world, and is hidden away safely in Primacastra. Cosmos Cloak The second artifact created by Falladin. A cloak as black as the night sky. Within its fabric are the swirling patterns of stars and nebulae. This grants the user the ability to fly for an hour, but it may also have other uses. 'Arcane Animator' The arcane animator is a perfectly smooth, spherical stone inlaid with thousands of intracate circuits. It glows with a soft blue light and behaves as it its gravity has been altered. According to Aramis Ashvale, it can be used to fabricate any design the user has in mind, or used as a simple power source. Aramis heavily implied one's intelligence and understanding of the artifact directly impact how effectively it can be used. Aramis has also used it to instantly override rogue golems.